justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Will Survive
I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor' '''is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a zombie who switches between two forms The first one occurs in the beginning as a grey haired, pale dancer with grey hair. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded green. Their hair becomes pink. If you look closely the dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. On Stage The lead dancer is female in a blue low cut jumper. There are two backup male dancers in black and red with a blue hat. Background The dance starts off in a dark graveyard with with a full moon and a green atmosphere. There is also thick mist. Tombstones of various shapes and sizes with different inscriptions (with one reading ''I Will Survive) are also visible, as are twisted trees. After the dancer transforms, the graveyard is colored with lights and the tombstones light up. The darkness is cleared and the path lights up in a checkered pattern. At the very end of the dance, bats appear from the left side of the screen and chase the dancer away. Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your hands down at the screen. (At the end of the "I will survive" verses) After GM3 he will look like the original dancer at the beginning. 2: Shake your hands. (At the end of the instrumental part) Survive GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Moves 1 and 3 Survive GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 Alternates On Stage *Dancers: Male/Female/Male ♂/♀/♂ *Difficulty: Easy *Cost: 10 Mojo Coins Mash-Up *Dancers: ♂ - Various *Cost: 5 Mojocoins Mashup I Will Survive ''has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. '''Dancers(No Repeats)': *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Hot N Cold (JD1) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Le Freak (JD1) *Wannabe (JD1) *Superstition (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Firework (JD2 Free DLC) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) Apperances in Mashups I Will Survive ''appears in the following mashups: * Bad Romance * Blame It on the Boogie * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Moskau * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * YMCA Captions During Party Master Modes, here are the captions attributed to the dance moves for this song : * Both Directions * Zombie Feed * Zombie Music * Side Walk * Zombie's Meal * Tired Zombie * Limb By Limb Trivia *The avatar looks loosely similar the character Ricky Lipman from ''Not Another Teen Movie at the end chase scene. *This is the second song when the name of the song appears right before the dance start. The first time it happened was in Cosmic Girl on Just Dance 2; the same thing happened with Blame It On The Boogie, Just A Gigolo, and American Girl, which are also in Just Dance 2014. * This is the first Gloria Gaynor song in the series; the second is Never Can Say Goodbye in Just Dance 2015. Gallery C.jpg|Classic JD2014_Screenshot_I_WILL_SURVIVE.jpg|On Stage iwillsurvivebg1.png|Dark graveyard background iwillsurvivebg2.png|Disco graveyard background I_Will_Survive_(On_Stage).jpg 021015.jpg iwillsurvive.jpg|I Will Survive I Will Survive One Stage.jpg|On-Stage Beta I Will Survive.jpg 106.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:70's Category:Solo Songs Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Dances that have nothing to do with the song Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Exhausting Songs